Something's Fishy
About Pearl finds that this high school is full of mysteries, While her roommate Debby is trying to get a new boyfriend. Transcript Narrator: Ahh what a great day! Everyone is outside and having fun, Except for Pearl. Pearl: Okay, I gotta focus on studying. I have to study. No more fooling around Pearly. Uhh, Who am I kidding? I can't learn these stuff, History, Geology.. Ughh... What does being a popular star has to do anything with studying?.. I am so bored! There's got to be something to do, Except for studying. Debby: Quit talking to yourself, I know a perfect thing to do. Pearl: What, What is it? Debby: Teenagers are having a crazy party! And all the hotties are gonna be there! Pearl: Wow.. You are a boy freak. Debby: '''Omg I know, I love boys. Anyways what do you wanna wear? '''Pearl: '''This time, I'll wear something that's going to make me look cool. '''Debby: How about you wear my clothes? I have short jeans and super hot top. Pearl: 'Thanks! (They go to party) '''Pearl: '(Thinking - Uhh.. awkward people again. What should I do? A) Eat a cake, B) Dance, C) Go home and focus on studying, I guess I'll do A.) (Pearl starts eating an ice cream) '''Edwan: Hey Pearl, What's up? Pearl: Nothing much. What about you? Edwan: Pretty much same. Hey, Wanna dance? Pearl: Umm.. Sure! (They dance) Timecard and Narrator: 3 hours later Pearl: OMG YA YA YA! THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVEEER! Debby: OMG, Pearl are you drunk? Pearl: Yes Debby: Oh my god Pearl, I am drunk too! We are drunk buddies Pearl: Ye ye ye! Let's twerk! (Starts twerking) Debby: (Twerking) Boy 1: Shake those butts girls! Boy 2: That's what I call a butt! Pearl: (Sings Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop) "Shakin it like we at a strip club! Remember only god can judge ya, Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya. Everyone laying at the bathroom, Trying to get a new line to the bathroom. We are so turned out here, Get in freakin down here, Yay yay yey! Lalalilali! We like to party, Dancing with Pearly! Doing whatever we want! This is our hou- Timecard and Narrator: 6 hours later. (Pearl wakes up) Pearl: Uhh.. What happened? Debby what happened wake up! Debby: '''(Wakes up) Huh..? What the? What the hell happened? '''Pearl: I remember Debby, We got carried away. (Sad face) Debby: Look, A videocamera! (Watches the video) Video - "'''Pearl:' (Sings Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop) "Shakin it like we at a strip club! Remember only god can judge ya, Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya. Everyone laying at the bathroom, Trying to get a new line to the bathroom. We are so turned out here, Get in freakin down here, Yay yay yey! Lalalilali! We like to party, Dancing with Pearly! Doing whatever we want! This is our house ya ya ya!"'' "'''Boy 3:' Yea yea yea! Go girls! Those are the best girls! Debby and Pearl FTW!"'' "'''Harold William Reginald:' Wow that Debby is so hot I might go out with her one day!"'' "'''Everyone:' *Cough* *Cough*"'' "Camera guy: What is going on?" "Girl 1: Can't breath!" "Girl 2: *falls down*" (Video stops) Pearl: '''Oh my god did you see that? '''Debby: (Heart eyes) Yea! That boy just said that he was going to go out with me. Pearl: No not that! That gas which made everyone fall down. Debby: Oh yea that, It might be a sleeping gas. Pearl: Well if it was a sleeping gas, Then how come only us are in this place? Did everyone else wake up earlier than us or what? Debby: Yea, That might make sense. Pearl: OMG! Is that a blood? (Points at blood) Debby: Eww! Pearl: We gotta get out of here quickly! ____Black Screen____ 17:21, March 31, 2014 (UTC)~Fishy Crush!17:21, March 31, 2014 (UTC)~ Pearl: '''Look! Everyone is over there! (Points at the yard) (Policefish is standing on the stairs and everyone else is listening to him) '''Policefish: We are really sorry for what happened last night! It was an accident. Some Random Fish: I don't care if it was an accident, I am reporting this place, Right now! It nearly killed us! Policefish: Calm down! The sleeping gas is not deadly. Debby: See I knew it! Pearl: Okay shh, Just listen to him. Policefish: Just calm down, Calm down! Pearl: Sir, I have a question, What actually happened? Policefish: Scientistics were working on a new sleeping gas. Pearl: ........ So? Policefish: That's the only thing I know. Pearl: Okay.. (Thinking - I don't believe in this guy, There's something really weird going around here, Which I am gonna find out) Debby: (Shouts outloud) WAAAAAIT! (Everyone stops talking) Debby: I have a really important thing to ask.. (Silence) Debby: Who was that guy who wanted to go out with me last night? Pearl: (Rolls eyes) Sigh Random Fish: Seriously? S. F 2: '''Aww come on girl! '''S. F 3: '''Such an idiot! '''Debby: You people are heartless! I am getting out of here! (Walks away with mad face).. Stupid people, All I needed was his name. Ughh, Wait does he really exist? Ughh what am I saying... Maybe he is not a student in a lockwood, Maybe he was just a gu- (Debby accidentally bumps someone.) Debby: Watch out you mor-.. Wow... It's you... Harold: Oh hey! You are Debby right? Your twerk was amazing last night! Debby: Yeah, I guess (Debby blushes). And you are that boy who wanted to go out with me! Harold: Oh yea! Yes!.. Debby: So.. Ask me out! Harold: '''Oh yea! Ok!.. Wanna go out? '''Debby: '''Hmm.. let me think.. LMAO! Of course! '''Harold: '''That's great! Let's go see that new movie in my room. '''Debby: Okay <3 Timecard and Narrator: Meanwhile Pearl: (Opens her room with key) Looks like Debby didn't come yet. I hope she's doing fine. (And she slips on the letter) Awhh! My neck! Stupid pap- Wait a second, It's a letter! (Pearl reads the letter) Letter Says: "Hello, Whale! I know your secret. I know everything about you. And I will use it for my evil plans! Muhahahaha!" Pearl: Oh my god! I have a stalker!? I can't believe it! Who could it possibly be? Hmm... Could it be Plankton? My dad's arch enemy? Or SpongeBob the Stalker... ????: Hello. Pearl: (Turns around) OMG! Who are you? (The end of the Episode) Category:Fishy Crush Category:TheEnderRo Category:Episodes Category:2014